No Man's Space
People once believed culture was the bane of evolution. After all, when people solve all their problems with culture, such as medicine for a heritable disease, where does natural selection come into play? They were wrong. Soon, scientists discovered many signs of post-agricultural evolution. Lactase production continuum in adults, for example. And even today, humans are getting less wisdom teeth and smaller, more efficient brains. And all of these, in just a matter of 10,000 years. And what of the future? "You okay under there Tim?" Tom asked me. I reached behind me grabbing my big horse's dick, lifting it, directing his oozing knob between my slippery butt cheeks, dabbing his stallion knob into my pucker. "I will be in five seconds," I said readying myself for my big horse's thrust. "It's amazing how well trained this stallion is," Tom said. "He’s not trained baby, we've bonded just like you and me. Massage his shoulder babe, hang onto him," I said. I began working my big stallion’s spade shaped knob into my ass ring. It broke thru! "OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, DOES THAT FEEL GOOD OR DOESN‘T IT?" I exclaimed gripping the backside of my big stallion’s forearms. "Is it in already baby?" Tom asked. "You tell me babe, oh fuckkkkkkkk, it feels so fucking good," I cried out feeling my big horse bucking his flanks. "If it was you fisting me right now Tom your arm would be almost up to your elbow," I moaned feeling my big horse's cock rammed up my fuck tube. "It's amazing that he doesn't split you in two, he bucking now baby," Tom said. "I know Tom, I know babe, Oooooh fuckkkkkkkk Tommmmm, oh fuckkkkkkkk, oh fuckkkkkkkk, oh fuckkkkkkkk," I cried moaning, bellowing feeling my big horse riding my ass digging his big horse cock in and out of my greasy hole. "No wonder you walk like the "DUKE"," Tom said chuckling. "Don't make me laugh babe, not now, he's fucking me furiously," I cried out in fucking ecstasy. I moved forward feeling my big horse's knob doing the majority of the fucking. My prostate was doing back flips. I couldn't stop moaning and groaning and grunting. "Your not gonna let him shoot his cum inside you again are you Tim?" Tom asked panting. "You know I am babe. Oh fuck Tom, I need it. I need his horse cum douching me. I need to feel it shooting up my ass. I love it baby," I replied. My big horse whinnied several times. He crossed his eyes, he must be close," Tom said to me. "Don't make me laugh baby, please not now. Cum boy cum, shoot for Daddy, shoot boy shoot your cum inside me boy," I cried out begging my big stallion to unload. My big horse bucked hard. He rammed me. His knob jabbed my bowels. He was trying his best to stuff his cock deeper into my lower intestines, deeper and deeper, poking hard scratching that place deep inside me that never seemed to get scratched enough. "You have to fist me later Tom," I cried out. "Don't you ever get enough babe?" Tom asked chuckling, his shoulder digging into my big stallion’s right shoulder. "He's close Tim, very close," Tom informed me. "I know babe, I know, cum Boy, cum for me now!" I demanded. In this universe, man reaches out into outer space. Brave pioneers board ships, travelling generation after generation to explore new planets. A scientific revolution took place, as we learnt more and more about outer space, its wonders and its terrors. As we colonized planet after planet, star after star, all connected by ftl radio transmissions, humanity seemed unstoppable. However, just at humanity's highest point, the galaxy andromeda collided with the milky way; and havoc ensued, as planets were ripped from their orbits, stars smashed into each other with mighty explosions, and all communications were destroyed. Thus, humanity entered a dark age. Each planet retained its human colony, but with no communication, each was completely isolated from the others, left to their own to survive in the turmoil. A hundred years pass. A thousand years pass. A million years pass. Two million... seven million... twenty million... Forty million years finally pass. Humanity is no more. Instead, each colony's inhabitants have evolved, each with their own culture and phenotype. And few understand the others. Welcome to No Man's Space. Category:Projects